<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A qué nos referimos cuando no hablamos de amor by LEAF (Leaf_lee218)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249440">A qué nos referimos cuando no hablamos de amor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaf_lee218/pseuds/LEAF'>LEAF (Leaf_lee218)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mentions of Sex, mention of some weird bed stuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:55:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaf_lee218/pseuds/LEAF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A qué nos referimos cuando no hablamos de amor</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A qué nos referimos cuando no hablamos de amor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>A qué nos referimos cuando no hablamos de amor</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hablar de sexo es incómodo. Hablarlo de verdad, quiero decir. Porque los tíos que andan restregando sus andanzas como si hubieran matado cien titanes (que en su origen seguro fue una cucaracha que les hizo chillar como cerdos), abundan.</p>
<p>Hablar de sexo es incómodo. No porque sea un tema tabú, sino porque explicarle a alguien que no eres tú y que no conoce tu cuerpo, es eso: tratar de contar cómo mataste a una cucaracha y terminar contando cómo derrotaste al titán colosal.</p>
<p>Creo que más que hablar de sexo, lo único que es útil respecto al tema es comunicarse. Asumo que eso haces con tus parejas sexuales. Es lo mismo que comunicarse con tu equipo para ir a matar titanes. U organizarte para robarle a ese viejo panzón que pasa todos los días a la misma hora por la plaza con su reloj de oro. Se trata de comunicar las ideas básicas a las personas precisas. Y así como no le hablarías de tácticas para matar titanes a tu pandilla que roba a un ricachón, no le hablas de mega corridas a los de tu Equipo de Operaciones Especiales. Pero le puedes hablar a la persona que te follas sobre matar titanes o esa vez que le robaste a ese esnob obeso.</p>
<p>Creo que lo que acabo de decir puede contar como "romántico".</p>
<p>El caso es que no tiene sentido hacerlo. Hablar de tu vida sexual con medio mundo o siquiera con terceras personas… A menos que haya terceras personas involucradas en tu vida sexual. Mira, he visto de todo en este mundo. La gente hace esas cosas, en grupo o en turnos. Pero no ese "de todo" de las novelitas rosa en donde un muerto de hambre por alguna razón milenaria tiene acceso a los burdeles más caros. No. No he visto a prostitutas que cobran su peso en oro en elaboradas orgías. Pero sí he visto a parejas fornicando, una mujer deforme dándole una mamada a un viejo sin dientes. Cosas peores también, de las que te hacen mirar a otro lado y seguir con tu vida porque sí.</p>
<p>¿No es agradable? Lo siento, es lo que suele pasar en el bajo mundo. El de verdad, para aclarar. En donde la sífilis y el chancro reemplazan el vello púbico más rápido que las joyas a la virginidad de una ramera cara.</p>
<p>Mi primera introducción al sexo fue el olor de una mujer enferma de algún mal venéreo. Vivía en una esquina y se movía poco. Si te acercabas en silencio y con un palo le empujabas la capucha, podías ver las marcas en su cara. Y de entre sus piernas desprendía ese hedor. Se suponía que te cobraba muy barato. Y algunos que conocí lo hicieron con ella. A uno de ellos, un niño un año menor que yo, se le inflamó la polla. No supe más de él porque se desmayó un día frente a un carruaje y los ignorantes de los ocupantes creyeron que se topaban con un dulce caso de orfandad que podrían tratar. Imagino que quemaron las sábanas luego de saber lo que él tenía.</p>
<p>Ese fue mi primer encuentro con el sexo... ¿público? Me refiero al sexo que no es solo contigo. Pero me la he cascado desde que tengo unos doce años, quizá no tanto como los demás, pero más de quince años practicando me ha dado suficiente conocimiento en ese tema. El sexo con otros. Es decir, lo que no es meter mi polla en un agujero, y el amor, la compenetración con otro, pues es algo que puedo contar con los dedos de una mano. Nunca me interesó realmente el sexo con alguien más. La sola idea de esquematizar el momento… la sola idea de preocuparte (si es que tienes alma y sí la tengo) por la necesidad de alguien más… Siempre he sido bueno para sobrevivir, pero nunca he sido el mejor para hacer que otros vivan bajo mi responsabilidad. Y no quiero hablar de lo que significaría meter tu pene en un agujero o dejar que un pene infecto te contagie quién sabe qué.</p>
<p>El sexo oral, por ejemplo, al que lo ven como un gesto de infinita reciprocidad y temor a la soledad. Nunca creí que pudiera significar otra cosa que el concepto de favor atravesado por una polla gorda o un garbanzo esquivo. Un recurso barato, además de lo más higiénico… Al menos para quien no esté de rodillas.</p>
<p>Hablar de sexo, entonces, es complicado. También es incómodo, como dije antes.</p>
<p>Ni la cuatrojos apestosa es valiente en esos temas. Y lo agradezco.</p>
<p>La atracción sexual no es lo mío. Es decir, no puedo sentirla como otros la sienten por alguien que admiran mucho o a quien encuentran guapa. No he tenido erecciones por gente sino hasta mucho después de abandonar la adolescencia, y sin embargo he tenido erecciones por cualquier otra cosa. Las de la mañana explican por sí solas que el cuerpo del hombre es un capricho de la naturaleza. Aunque en tu cerebro no haya ni un atisbo del deseo sexual, se te para cuando pelas papas o estás frotándote los pies luego de una larga caminata.</p>
<p>Quería hablar del tema de la atracción sexual porque la cuatrojos me lo mencionó esta tarde y me ha dejado con el tema haciendo eco invisible. El otro que me habló un poco del tema fue Farlan, años atrás. Que mientras me llevaba conociendo, no me había visto ponerle los ojos a ninguna chica. Hasta lo esperaba con Isabel. Pero por decencia no lo mencionó. O quizá porque sabía que sobre Isabel, pues nadie cerca a mí podía dignarse a tener pensamientos de esa forma, pero él esperaba que al menos yo sí los tuviera. El caso es que tiempo después de su muerte, de la de ellos dos, el tema salió durante una comida. Esa vez, la cuatrojos apestosa me habló sobre una de las cocineras. Era una chica simpática que venía cada fin de semana a ayudar a la preparación de las raciones del regimiento. Me sonreía y era amable conmigo. Yo la encontraba agradable, porque siempre la veía lavarse las manos con mucha precisión. No fue hasta que la cuatrojos me la mencionó que empecé a intentar tener deseos físicos por ella. No funcionó. Por más que tratara de mantener su rostro en mis cascadas matutinas, sus rasgos se diluían rápido hasta no poder recordarla y mi excitación terminaba por alimentarse de la sensación de la madera de la silla contra mis muslos y mi mano caliente rodeando mi polla.</p>
<p>Luego la cuatrojos me mencionó esos términos. Ya saben. La gente normal, a la que le gusta gente del sexo opuesto. Los maricas, a los que les gusta ser del sexo opuesto. Los homosexuales, a los que les gusta la gente de su mismo sexo. Y los asexuales.</p>
<p>Asexual es un buen término para lo que soy. Me la casco por deber. No me la aguanto por alguna promesa célibe. Y por casi tres décadas no sentí atracción sexual o romántica por alguien.</p>
<p>Dicen que si no lo vacías se te puede hinchar tanto que termina estallando. Para mí es suficiente motivación para atender apropiadamente ese aparato. En lo relativo a la satisfacción. Pues la obtienes de muchas cosas. Pero como esas otras tantas cosas, no la buscaba voluntariamente. Comer, dormir, cagar. Venían en su momento.</p>
<p>Matar titanes, según la cuatrojos apestosa, era la forma en que mi cuerpo liberaba "las energías del cuerpo", y por eso nunca me acosó demasiado con el tema. Al menos de forma personal, porque de todos modos su curiosidad le hizo sacar unos porcentajes curiosos sobre la actividad sexual en la Legión. Y es que a unos se les para y a otros no bajo las mismas circunstancias.</p>
<p>Las cosas cambiaron luego de lo que nos pasó. A Erwin con su brazo, a mí con Kenny. Y no fue una necesidad. La carpa no apareció de inmediato cuando nos dimos cuenta que estábamos solos después de meses de persecuciones y la muerte susurrando en nuestros sueños.</p>
<p>Pero esa fue la primera vez que sentía la fuerte sensación de nostalgia. Incluso cuando Erwin y yo estábamos en la misma habitación, en ese momento en esa oficina improvisada en esa Sina celebratoria a las dos de la mañana, no era suficiente. Y cuando rodeé su rostro hinchado y amoratado con mis manos y apreté fuerte porque no lograba sujetar lo que buscaba y él gruñó y quise alejar mis manos pero él no me lo permitió sujetándomela con la suya vendada, porque las uñas aún no empezaban a crecer en sus dedos torturados, pero la forma en que las yemas se hundían en mi rostro y mi nariz percibía la crema antibacteriana me hizo sentir menos desesperado y la nostalgia era más llevadera mientras más cerca y más terrible podía sentir su presencia y el olor a desinfectante e infección en su agarre, mis uñas hundiéndose en su piel hasta dejarle marcas en los pómulos y dejar partes blanquecinas en los morados.</p>
<p>Un espectador casual habría pensado que éramos dos sujetos peleándonos, sujetándonos las caras con rudeza y violencia. Quizá no era lo contrario. Digo, ninguno de los dos intentaba ser delicado. Y si hubiera sido posible arrancarnos la carne a mordiscos para solucionar esa horrible sensación de nostalgia, lo habríamos hecho.</p>
<p>Solo porque el sexo tiene fines reproductivos y nosotros somos dos hombres, puedo decir que de alguna forma queríamos hacernos el amor.</p>
<p>Yo repasé los bordes de sus fosas nasales con mis dedos pulgares, sintiendo el cosquilleo que producían los vellos dorados que salían del interior y él lamió uno de mis párpados, repasó su lengua sobre mis pestañas y mi ceja, sobre el corte fresco de la piel y la saliva sobre mi ojo hizo que lo contemplara como un tuerto por dos segundos y la piel hinchada y negra en su frente, palpitaba al repasarla con la punta de mi nariz y entonces él pasó su lengua sobre al corte en mi mejilla, y la carne viva latió al contacto con las bacterias que sus besos mojados dejaban.</p>
<p>No sé por qué mi primer impulso fue lamerlo. Tampoco sé por qué el suyo fue similar. Era como si fuéramos dos animales prodigando nuestros instintos más simples. El padre lame a sus cachorros, los amantes se lamen el uno al otro. Eso he visto hacer a los perros, a los gatos, a las vacas. Y a nosotros en ese momento.</p>
<p>Luego le mordí los labios. No un beso. Una mordida. Y él devolvió la mordida, pero también succionó mi labio inferior varias veces. Había algo honesto en la forma en que nos mordíamos. En la forma en que podía sentir el hueso en el muñón de su brazo derecho al contacto con mi mano. Quizá el canibalismo sea la forma más honesta de decir te amo. En la frase, la palabra "amo" no es más que una excusa para el instinto de cuidar de lo más importante para ti en el mejor lugar: tu interior.</p>
<p>Ah, y, bueno, luego de lamernos y mordernos por un buen rato, vino lo del sexo. Su vello púbico descarado, dorado, lo recuerdo. Quizá debería recordar el azul de sus ojos o una mierda por el estilo, pero déjenme compartir este oscuro fetichismo. Los vellos alrededor de su pene son muy bonitos. Hay un lunar marrón muy pequeño cerca a su ingle derecha. Lo repasé con mis dedos, es más como un tatuaje que un lunar de carne. Sus vellos estaban empezando a perder volumen por el sudor en su cuerpo. Hacían cosquillas contra mi nariz y mi boca, era como acariciar el cogote de un gato con las manos. Olían. A lo que huele el vello en la entrepierna de un hombre. No me quejo en ese campo. Pero estaba extremadamente limpio para la situación en la que estábamos. Quedó uno enredado en mi boca luego de que se la chupé. Las ganas de vomitar y las ganas de seguir sintiéndolo en mi boca, estaban presentes al mismo tiempo. Era la primera vez que hacía algo como eso, y era todo lo incómodo que podría haber imaginado. Pero también satisfactorio. Caníbal. Él lo retiró de mi lengua con cuidado y lo hizo desaparecer en alguna parte del suelo. La idea de un vello púbico en la oficina se enquistó en mi cabeza durante toda la sesión, pero por fortuna supo guardar silencio por largo rato.</p>
<p>Nos quedamos en la nada por un par de minutos luego de ello. Reflexionando sobre la mejor forma de hacer lo que sea que iríamos hacer. Al final usamos un sillón. Una silla no iba a sobrevivir a los más de cien kilos excitados en esa habitación. Tampoco fue mágico o especial. No hubo estúpidos fuegos artificiales o pajaritos cantando en la ventana. Sucedió rápido, como rápida es la salvación que pide un pobre pecador. Mi pene contra el suyo, su mano y mi mano. Tratamos de besarnos. Pero no sé cómo le hacen los que tienen práctica. Te mueves de arriba para abajo ¿y aún así intentas encajar tu boca con el otro? Cuando tienes un pene en una mano, en lo que menos piensas es en la saliva y los dientes del otro. Luego le pedí que me dejara hacerlo. Porque al final de cuentas sus dedos estaban encarnados. Por buena educación, me concentré en él. No sé si era el semen o el ambiente, pero tenía un olor peculiar que acuchilló mis fosas nasales. Penetró tan adentro que hasta mi cerebro se consternó. Y era tanta algarabía en el resto de mí. Entonces terminé yo. Mi respiración era imprecisa, como la de él. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, sus cabellos desordenados. Sus ojos eran tan bonitos en ese momento. Había una gota de semen en su nariz romana. La limpié con mi puño y cuando quise sacarlo de mi piel me di cuenta que éramos un desastre de sudor, saliva y algunas manchas de semen que al secarse dejarían la ropa tiesa. No tuvimos ni la decencia de sacarnos las ropas.</p>
<p>Esa noche lo hicimos de forma más explícita. Y días después también. Unas semanas después hicimos un concilio para determinar que estaba bien tener sexo, que de alguna forma nos hacía mejores personas cuando lo de derrocar al gobierno y luchar por la humanidad ya no sonaba a excusas desinteresadas. Tratábamos de ser héroes en la cama y éramos unos monstruos en la vida pública.</p>
<p>Pero la nostalgia y el hambre y las ganas de guardarnos a mordiscos dentro del otro para tener la certeza de que nada lo lastimará nunca más. Eso no se va. No se va ni con mordidas ni con besos o caricias ni suspiros entrecortados con promesas de lealtad o monogamia o hilaridad ni desazón o con el temor a la pérdida o con la esperanza que nace del amor o con la desolación que se cierne de la pérdida o la felicidad de unas manos entrelazadas o el frío de las puntas de los pies contra tus pantorrillas o el semen en tu culo o el semen en su culo o el semen en tu prepucio o el semen entre sus besos o los besos entre el semen y las sonrisas entre tus arcadas y los cariños entre los golpes y la ternura de tus dedos en su ano y la gentileza de su lengua en tu esfínter y tu vientre agradecido y su garganta rasposa y todo ese inmundo incomprensible incompleto excesivo amor</p>
<p>hablar de sexo incómodo.</p>
<p>pero callar del corazón del hombre es</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>